Brittany Gets a Fish
by eniJai
Summary: See what happens when Brittany develops a friendship with her new pet fish. A break from the usual fanfiction. One Shot! Please R&R.


**Brittany Gets a Fish**

**One Shot! :D**

**I actually got this idea from a Full House episode… I hope you like it :)**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

* * *

It was late on Saturday night and a chill was working its way through Lima. The cool air was tickling bare skin and ruffling undone hair. Clouds of warm white escaped mouths as they exhaled or chatted about things now forgotten. Coats of every unique color and size fit snuggly or hung loosely on many different backs.

It was nearing the finish of the 24th annual Lima End-of-Winter Festival. According to the founder of this event the end of winter was a reason to celebrate. This was mainly because there was nothing better to look forward to. The cold, hard winter was nearing its end, so why not enjoy the last couple of weeks to their extent rather than cursing at them like most tend to do. But who really gave a care now- 24 years later? It was just a good excuse to get out and perhaps throw some kids in porter potties or maybe show off your skills on all the carnival games. Noah Puckerman won 17 stuffed monkeys on the _Swish_ _Basketball Challenge_. The short graying man running it gave him five bucks just to stop playing.

Brittany, a tall thin girl with blonde curls over her shoulders was hand in hand with Artie, a boy who was indifferently sitting in a wheel chair as if he had been for quite some time. The Cheerios uniform that was normally so casually against Brittany's skin was nowhere in sight. Instead she wore skin tight jeans and a form fitting black Calvin Klein winter jacket. The two were in line for a game where if you knocked down the 3 bottles you got a prize, one being a giant stuffed bear.

Brittany _really_ wanted that bear and Artie knew it. The only other game that offered this as a prize was the kickball contest and he already had a difficult time telling his girlfriend he couldn't participate. She gave him the puppy dog face- her lips becoming puffier and her eyes glazed over with sadness. He immediately looked everywhere for a game that had the big white bear with a pink tummy hanging in the prizes. Finally he found _Knock it Down_, in which he _needed _to win. There was no option. The one big white bear hung among the other stuffed animals grudgingly over his head.

Brittany was tossing her hair from side to side in excitement. "I'mma get my bear, I'mma get my bear!" she hummed with eagerness as the lined moved slowly but surely.

"I'll name him Artie," she whispered in his ear. They were next in line and Brittany was rubbing his shoulders encouragingly. The dad ahead of them threw a small rubber ball and there was a loud clatter as all three pins knocked down. His small daughter with brown curls smiled up at him and looked among the many options to choose from.

Artie looked over at Brittany, "I love you, babe" he said with a smile, but was secretly hoping that an absence of a stupid bear wasn't going to wreck their whole relationship.

The excitement painted on his girlfriends face did not make him any less worried, but even more so. He handed the young man running the booth his last five dollar bill and in exchange he handed Artie 3 rubber balls.

Brittany began jumping up and down and chanting "Bear! Bear! Bear!"

Artie threw the first ball with no luck. It banged on the back board and bounced onto the frostbitten grass. This did not weaken Brittany's spirit.

"Bear! Bear!" she was shouting even louder as Artie threw the second rubber ball. With a clang it knocked down 2 of the three bottles. Artie high fived his girlfriend and her fists clenched with nerves. She began her chant once more when Artie flung his last ball at the remaining bottle.

The ball seamed to move with slow motion and Artie winced at the thought of it missing. Brittany's chant echoed in his head…_Bear, Bear, Bear… CLANG! _The final bottle was knocked to the ground.

Brittany's shouts of joy made everyone stare angrily, but she didn't seem to notice. "That's my boyfriend!" she shouted, "That's my boyfriend and his legs don't work!" She jumped in his lap and kissed him playfully on the cheek. Artie smiled, relief warming his num body.

The man running the booth chuckled at the pair, "What do you want for your victory prize?" he said with a grin.

"I want the fuzzy white one!" Brittany said, happily pointing at the bear…or at least where the bear used to be. "Where'd he go!" she shouted when she noticed he was nowhere in sight.

Artie looked horrified. "There was a big white bear there two seconds ago…" he mumbled.

The man looked at the spot than back at the two kids apologetically, "Oh, sorry, the little girl ahead of you won that one. Can I get you anything else?"

Brittany stood back up. "You mean…he's gone?"

_How did they not notice the girl pick out the bear?_

The man just nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but there are tons of other prizes to choose from."

Brittany started to walk away, glumly. Confused, the man looked to Artie.

"Just give me anything," he said all of a sudden feeling tired and worn out. The man handed him a plastic bag filled with water. When Artie looked at it closer, he noticed a goldfish swimming in circles within. _Just what Brittany needs_, he sighed, _a fish._

He nodded to the man, grabbed the bag, and headed toward Brittany who was sitting in the grass against the back of a booth. Her blonde curls shone in the moon light, and she had her arms crossed. Artie wheeled to her side.

"I'm sorry, hun," he said sadly, "I know you really wanted that bear."

Brittany just nodded and wiped her eyes.

"But, look at this." He pulled the fish off his lap and showed it to her.

She followed it with amazed eyes as it swam in the same circles. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a goldfish," Artie informed her, and let her take the bag to see for herself.

"A goldfish," she repeated, "must be really rare."

Artie nodded, playing along. "The man behind the booth wanted you to have him. He felt you were special enough to take care of such a special fish."

Brittany smiled with wide eyes, "Really? _Wow_."

"Now, come on, get up. You must be cold."

She did as told, carefully cradling the bag in her hands. "My bum was starting to hurt," she agreed.

In a moment the bear was forgotten and replaced by a fish. A goldfish, to be precise, and he was all Brittany's.

The rest of the night Brittany held the bag tightly and carefully. She even bought him some popcorn, but when she found out there was no way to get it inside the bag, she ate it instead.

"What are you going to name him?" Artie asked after a while.

"Uh…Fish." Brittany said, looking at the little guy swimming around and around. "Yeah, that's good. Fish."

When the festival was at its end, she kissed Artie goodbye and strapped Fish into the passenger seat of her car. With a second thought, she strapped him into the back seat. "Rather be safe than sorry," she said to him knowingly, but let her seat belt hang to her side, unplugged.

When home, she found a nice bowl for Fish and got him acquainted on the desk in her room.

"And this is boo-boo" she introduced the last of her stuffed animals. "I think you'll like it here, Fish. It's nice." She sat in her desk chair and put her face against the bowl.

"You're a cool dude, Fish." She said, and then placed a kiss on the glass. "Good night."

She turned off the light and got into bed. "And oh, Fish. You won't mention that to Artie, will you?"

* * *

Brittany and Fish were inseparable for the next couple days. She kept him in her locker and talked to him every time she went to exchange books. She asked his opinion on her outfits and glee assignments. He even helped her with her school work.

Fish was like Brittany's new imaginary friend…except for the fact he was really there.

"B," Santana said as she watched Brittany display her new outfit to fish, "I don't understand why this fish is your latest obsession. He's a fish…with orange scales and a tail…"

"And he's good for relieving my tension!" She said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes and walked on.

"She doesn't get my joke," Brittany whispered to her fishy friend.

Later that evening Brittany sat home with Huckleberry Finn opened in her lap. "I just don't get it," she mumbled to the goldfish. "Who's Rachel's new boyfriend? Is it Huck or Finn?"

"Oh, yeah… I figured it was Huck." She agreed.

* * *

It was one week since Brittany got Fish and she already felt the best connection with the little fellow. She loved Fish. He, unlike anyone else she knew, completely accepted her. He loved her flaws as much as her perfections. He was always there when she needed him the most.

"_You need to feed him every day, and make sure he stays clean"_ Artie's words from the night of the festival echoed in her head. That's what she would do to show him that she cared!

"You must really want a bath about now, Fish. It is our one week anniversary so I guess I don't mind sharing the tub with you!" She grabbed Fish's bowl and headed to the bathroom.

"You want bubbles, Fish? That's even funner!" Brittany said excitedly as she started the water.

* * *

The next day Brittany brought Fish into school as usual. Artie rolled up to her locker and greeted his girlfriend and her pet fish like always, but something made him choke up. The little goldfish was floating at the top of his bowl.

"Did something happen to Fish yesterday, Britt?" he asked, horrified at the dead fish.

"Uh, no? He was just really tired after our bubble bath last night." She said with a giggle.

"You and Fish took a bubble bath?" Artie's heart dropped. She killed her own fish.

Brittany noticed Artie's concerned expression. "Oh my gosh Artie, It's not what you think. Me and Fish are just friends, I swear!" She held up her pinky for a promise.

Artie put her hand back to her side. "We still have time before homeroom…Come on, we have to talk."

Instinctively Brittany picked up Fish to bring him along. "Fish can stay here," Artie told her, and she put him back inside her locker.

They went into the library where Artie had Brittany sat on one of the comfy chairs.

"Look…I don't know how to say this," Artie started… "But Fish isn't sleeping."

"Oh. Then why is he not swimming anymore? Does he not like me?" Brittany pouted.

"No, I'm sorry honey, but Fish…died. During your bubble bath."

"What? Fish…Fish can't be dead." Brittany's eyes brimmed with tears. "I love him, Artie. He was my best friend." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he pulled his girlfriend into a hug, and she collapsed into him, sobbing into his shirt.

"I can't believe I killed my own best friend," she whimpered, "I miss him so much."

"It'll be okay, Brittany. I'm here for you. Everyone in Glee club is here for you."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon after Glee club. All 12 members plus Mr. Schue gathered in the girls restroom.

Brittany held Fish's bowl between her hands. "Thank you all for coming," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the immobile Fish, "Fish was a good fish. He was always happy and willing to help me when I needed him. He helped me with school work, too. I hope we can all keep Fish in our hearts and remember him for the great fish he was," a single tear ran down her face as she plopped his body into the toilette and did the honors.

Everyone then awkwardly shuffled out of the bathroom leaving Brittany and Artie behind.

"We all will remember him," Artie said and took her hand in his.

"He was a special fish," Brittany agreed and with that they paid their last respects and exited the bathroom.

"So…what about that bear I always wanted?" Brittany said as they wandered down the hall.

Artie let out a long lasting sigh.

* * *

**Ha, I had fun with this. I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Please also check out my chapter fics for Glee: 'Lies in a Lullaby' and 'I Need a Hand':D**


End file.
